Allen Takes Action
by CallMeMina
Summary: Poor guy is so tired and worn out trying to get the girl of his dreams. He doesn’t realize that words won’t do a thing. AllenShion One shot


Allen Takes Action

By MinaAino1

Rated: PG (or T for E for everyone if you go by game standards)

Description: Poor guy is so tired and worn out trying to get the girl of his dreams he doesn't realize that words won't do a thing. (Allen+Shion) One shot

Author Note: I'm so sick of not finding any Allen Shion fan fiction. It's really quite frustrating. I don't write fan fiction to often but I was in the mood. There may be some errors in it but it's pretty late right now and well I did my best. Hope you guys like it. Arigatou! (-)

He walked into what would be the normally very filled and very loud Bridge. No one was around for once. Something had was most thankful for. There absents was due to meal time he remembered notably. Although he would miss the meal Allen knew this time alone would do him a great deal of good.

He walked over to the seat to the right of him where Chaos would normally be stationed. It was the closet thing to him. He needed a rest. His legs had become very sour from hours of pacing back and forth in totally restless worrying. He had not gained much sleep at all for the past few weeks sense the destruction of the Woglinde. Sense the day Kos-Mos had awake. Sense the day the gnosis attacked, sense the day that weird cross was taken upon the ship. Most of all sense the day Shion had been placed in more danger then he could handle.

His Chief had always been one to push her luck when concerning her own life. She had only really put Him in real danger once. Back when they were floating in space awaiting there little android to bring them to safety. When she had threaten to open the capsules airlock. he knew she was crazy enough to do it.

Allen sat down and let his body mold to the seat. He placed him elbows on the little control table and covered his face with the palm of his hands. A little smiles began to grow on his face. "Alone with her in the capsule." His smile grew larger, "It's a shame I didn't enjoy the moment with her... just her company anyway. I was so rapped up in issues of our rescue..." His voice trailed off.

The smell of Shion's ever famous curie started to penetrate the closed door of the bridge. That was the best thing out this ship. No matter where you could always smell the food that was being cooked. Food was not something Allen often indulged himself in although it was greatly recommend sense he burnt of so much from shear worry.

Allen let his elbow slide down so his arms lay flat on the panel. His face now looked downward towards his lap. "W, why, why won't she listen to me?" The question echoed off the glass of the bridge. It was almost in a mocking tone. He recalled all the times he had denied how he felt for shion. He made up excuses,"she is of higher rank than myself there for I look up to her" or, "We are both hard workers so I relied on her just as she relies on me." He never tried to let all the badgering of his co-workers get to him.

"Was it really that obvious? If it was why didn't she notice?" He asked himself. He sat up in the seat now tilting his head upward to look through the glass. His eyes mirrored the vast dark emptiness with some glimmer of hope. "They would always tell me to ask her out... when I finally worked up the nerve to the gnoses attacked and Kos-Mos awoke... and.. AH HELL, all hell broke loose." He ran his hand through his short tan hair while whipping some beads of sweat from his forehead. "That's the sign right there that we weren't meant to be. Anytime I try to ask something horribly wrong happens and she has to fix it. I'm a omen. I damned omen..." He let out a heavy sigh.

His mind drifted for a bit letting the empty space and stars glide right by him. Everything was still and everything around him seemed to fade. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. His eyes began to close when a strong aroma made itself present. He slightly opened his mouth in order to almost taste the air. It was something so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Food... yes it was food... but what food? What was it again that had that spicy smell? Chili? No... peppers/ no.. that wasn't it... Curry... YES. Curry.

He began to try and gather himself to a awake stupor but he could not bring himself. The smell of curry instantly reminded him of the chief. How she would often cook curry for the crew. Oddly enough with the thought of Shion, Allen was again reminded of how he was unable to talk to his chief and confess his feelings for her. "Why... wh won't you listen to me when I have something to say?" he as asked himself.

To his surprise came the answer "If a person won't listen why don't you find another was to get there attention. Or rather choose a action instead of words." Allens eyes shot open to see his chief standing next to with holding a tray of curry. "I noticed you didn't come to dinner so I thought I would bring you some. With how you worry ou need to eat." Shion said with a smile. Allen looked up at her with amazement she had not only noticed his absence but also decided to bring him food.

"So what was it you were taking about Allen?" Shion asked placing the tray down in front of him. "Just... stuff..." Allen said scrambling for the right answer his eyes trailed down to the curry that now sat in front of him. "Oh!" replied his chief "well if you excuse me I have to help MOMO with the dishes." She bowed and turned to walk away.

"You said before that if words don't get through you should use action instead... I think that's the answer I need." Allen said while rising the seat. Shion turned to look over her shoulder, "yes that is what I said. I'm glad I could help. Now if you will excuse me..." before Shion could finish her sentence Allen took her into his arms. "Allen... what is it you are doing? I'm glad I could help but I really must be going" Shion asked as she stood straight as a board while allen hugged her.

She pulled away from him and looked in to his eyes, "Allen, I don't know what your trying to p.." She was again cut short. Allen had placed his finger over her lips to shush her for a brief moment. "I have tried so many times.." He started, "to tell you what was going on but now I see that you are one of action. If that's the way you are I have to take action." Shion looked at him more confused that before...'he must have hit his head pretty hard to be acting like this.' she thought.

Allen removed his finger from her lips. His hand traveled down her childlike cheeks and then up again getting a feel for her soft skin. He then gently lifted her glasses off her face and gazed into her eyes moving some bronet locks from her face. "I understnd that I act a bit extreme at times but I hope this can sum everything." He tilted her chin up slightly as he closed the gap between them. She blinked for a couple of seconds wondering what this crazy man was going to do.

The first thing to touch was there noses, at this range she realized what he was doing. Allen could feel her breathing get deeper. He stopped right as there noses touched. He could feel her exhaled breath on his lips. 'You are so close Allen, so close, keep going. DON'T CHICKEN OUT NOW. Not after that speech.' he thought to himself. Allen's eyes slowly shut and the open air between there faces was no more. His lips touched her first with only a tiny brush. Shions heart skipped with the first touch left with disbeleife that her co-worker was doing this. She had never thought Allen would ever act like this... he was always the man who looked out for her. A big brother charatcure... but perhaps he was more.

Allen leaned in again allowing another brush of there lips. He liked this to much to let it end. This is all he ever wanted. A simple moment. Shion this time thought she would push her luck and this time leaned into him planting a firm hold on his lips. A rush of happiness filled Allen's body.

"Words can only say so much but an action can say so much more!"

Thanks for reading. Please Review! (-)


End file.
